


Csak még egy esélyt kérek!

by Andro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Regret, Romance, Rumplestilskin is a father again
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: A történet a hatodik évadot veszi alapul egy kis csavarral. MI történt volna, ha Rumplestiltskinnek és Belle-nek lánya születik? Vajon Belle képes megbocsátani a férjének?





	Csak még egy esélyt kérek!

Mr. Gold lélekszakadva vágott át a Storybrooke Kórház folyosóján, egyenesen a szülőszobák felé. Amikor Emma értesítette, hogy Belle vajúdik, és hamarosan világra hozza közös gyermeküket, a Sötét Úr nem tudott nyugton maradni. Még akkor is, ha a terhesség alatt nem éltek együtt és Belle-nek még mindig nem volt igazán szándéka visszaköltözni a házba, a házaspár kapcsolata javult valamelyest. Na, annyit nem, hogy a Szépség maradéktalanul megbízzon a férfiban, talán ez is volt az oka annak, hogy nem ő maga közölte a férjével, hogy megindult a szülés. Mire Gold odaért a megfelelő ajtóhoz, Emma, Hook és Regina már vártak rá. Daliásékat és Henryt nem látta sehol, de nem is nagyon vágyott a jelenlétükre. A kalózéra még kevésbé, hiszen még mindig nem tudott neki megbocsátani amiatt, hogy annak idején elvette tőle Milah-t, majd később megpróbálta megölni Belle-t. Az sem tetszett neki, hogy Belle később a kalóz hajóján keresett előle menedéket, ami csak még jobban dühítette a Sötét Urat. Épp ezért nem is ment közelebb, mert nem akart semmi meggondolatlanságot művelni. Nem most, és nem itt.   
– Hogy van? – kérdezte Gold, a Megmentőhöz intézve szavait.  
– Még bent van, de az orvos szerint minden rendben – válaszolta Emma. – Ne aggódjon, Gold, lehet, hogy Dr. Frankenstein nem a legveszélytelenebb orvos, de érti a dolgát.  
Rumplestiltskin sóhajtott egyet, majd lerogyott a legközelebbi székre. Aggódott, rettentően aggódott. Nemcsak amiatt, hogy Belle szerinte túl sokáig van odabenn, hanem amiatt is, hogy újra apa lesz. Félt, önmagának is alig merte bevallani, de halálra volt rémülve. Egy gyermeket, akinek annak idején megígérte, hogy sosem hagyja magára, elveszített, mert megszegte az ígéretét. Pedig még alkut is kötöttek, ő mégsem tartotta be és ezt sosem tudta magának megbocsátani. Attól rettegett, hogy ha most megígéri, hogy jó apa lesz, nem fogja tudni betartani. Ő nem volt méltó rá, hogy apa legyen, hogy családja legyen, hogy bárki is szeresse. Mindig mindenki elhagyta, vagy ő üldözte el magától. Milah elhagyta, mert gyenge és gyáva volt, Belle-t ő üldözte el, mert nem bírta elhinni, hogy a lány szeretheti. Azóta visszakapta Belle-t, de mégis mindig, minden egyes alkalommal, bármit tett is, ő elhagyta, aztán visszajött hozzá. Kettőjük kapcsolata huzavonák, ígéretek és azok megszegésének sorozatából állt, amelyet mindketten megszenvedtek. Goldnak nem először jutott eszébe, hogy Belle-nek sokkal jobb lenne nélküle, sokkal jobb lenne, ha ő örökre kilépne az életéből, és akkor mindkettőjük számára vége lenne egy küzdelmekkel és fájdalmakkal teli házasságnak. 

– Minden rendben van? – Regina hangja visszarángatta a valóságba, és mikor felnézett, megpillantotta az egykori Gonosz Királynőt, aki aggodalmas pillantásokkal nézett rá. – Mert pocsékul nézel ki.  
– Minden… minden rendben… - mormogta félhangosan a Sötét Úr, de hangjából egyértelműen kihallatszott, hogy ezt ő maga sem hiszi el. – Én csak…  
– Hé! – szólalt meg Emma, és Killian minden tiltakozása ellenére odalépett a magába roskadt férfihoz, majd letérdelt elé. – Belle szereti magát, és éppen világra hozza a gyermeküket. Higgye el, tudom milyen érzés, amikor nem biztos önmagában. Nekem is van ebben egy kis tapasztalatom. Tudom, mit érez, de higgye el, minden rendben lesz, Mr. Gold.  
– Bár igaza lenne, Miss Swan – sóhajtott fel Gold, de egy halvány mosoly azért megjelent a szája sarkában. Ki gondolta volna, hogy majd pont a Megmentő és az ex-Gonosz Királynő fog belé lelket verni? Ez olyan abszurd volt, hogy a férfi elnevette volna magát, ha nem lett volna éppen maga alatt. – Köszönöm!  
Hook egy szót sem szólt, csak füstölgött magában, amiért Emma megint nem vele foglalkozott. Való igaz, a Megmentőnek is volt elég gondja, hiszen csak nemrég vívta meg élete legnagyobb csatáját, ami kis híján az életébe került. De a kalóz akkor is jobban szerette volna, ha élete szerelme inkább őt istápolja, nem pedig a Krokodilt. De nem akart beleszólni, nem akarta kísérteni a sorsot, hiszen Rumplestiltskin még ilyen helyzetben is veszélyes volt. Így inkább csak csendben figyelte magába roskadt ősi ellenségét, aki most annyira sebezhetőnek tűnt.   
Végül jó háromnegyed órás várakozás után hirtelen sírás hasított a folyosó csendjébe. Egy kisbaba hosszú, erős és kétségbeesett sírása, mire Gold egyből kiszakadt letargikus állapotából. Megszületett! Hát megszületett, és a hangokból ítélve, erős tüdeje lehetett a kicsikének. A Sötét Úr megremegett, amikor kinyílt a szülőszoba ajtaja, és Dr. Frankenstein lépett ki onnan.   
– Gratulálok, Mr. Gold, egészséges kislánya van – mondta a Doktor, mielőtt a férfi bármit mondhatott volna. – Akarja látni? Már átvittük őket egy különszobába.  
– Belle… ő akarja? – kérdezte aggódva Gold.  
Dr. Frankenstein egy szót sem szólt, csak bólintott, aztán közölte, hogy a Szépséget a folyosó végén levő szobába tolták. A Sötét Úrnak nem kellett több, egy szó nélkül hagyta ott a többieket, és indult a mondott szoba felé. Senki sem állította meg.

~*~

Mikor odaért az ajtóhoz, csak akkor jutott eszébe, hogy valami ajándékot, legalább egy szál virágot kellett volna hoznia. Egyszerűen a kezébe varázsolt egy szál vörös rózsát, pont olyat, amilyet annak idején a Sötét Kastélyban adott szerelmének, majd halkan kopogott és benyitott a szobába. Belle az ágyban feküdt, kimerülten a szüléstől, de pont olyan gyönyörű volt, amilyennek a Sötét Úr mindig is látta. Karjában egy apró csomagot tartott, ami nem lehetett más, csak a most született kislányuk. Belle az ajtónyitásra felnézett, és mikor meglátta a férjét, önkéntelenül kissé jobban magához ölelte a picit.  
– Rumple… – suttogta Belle, hangjában nyoma sem volt félelemnek, inkább kíváncsiságnak. – Mit keresel itt?  
– Miss Swan szólt nekem, hogy éppen… – válaszolta bátortalanul Gold. – Én csak… gondoltam… - aztán a kis csomagra nézett. – Megnézhetem?  
Belle bólintott, Rumplestiltskin pedig óvatosan, lassan lépett oda az ágyhoz. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Belle megremeg, de nem érdekelte. Látni akarta a kislányát. Mikor megpillantotta a rózsaszín paplanba bugyolált kis lényt, akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. A pici tökéletes volt, apró, törékeny, gyönyörű és békésen szuszogott. A Sötét Úr azonnal megszerette, de tudta, pontosan tudta, hogy nem érdemli meg az apaságot. Nem érdemli meg, hogy szeressék, ahogy ez a kicsi lány sem érdemli meg, hogy olyan apja legyen, aki mellett boldogtalan lesz.  
– Gyönyörű – lehelte Gold -, mint a mamája.  
– Rumple… - Belle nem tudott mit mondani. Minden haragja elpárolgott, minden, amit Rumplestiltskin eddig tett, semmisnek tűnt. – Rumple…  
– Belle én… én annyira sajnálok mindent… - Gold leült az ágy mellett levő székre. Érezte, hogy a szemét szúrják a könnyek. – Mindent… és… nem bírnám elviselni, ha mindkettőtöket elveszítenélek. Szeretlek titeket, téged, és a picit is, de… tudom, hogy nincs jogom hozzá, hogy… tönkretegyem a boldogságotokat. Tudom, hogy… sosem fogsz nekem megbocsátani, hiszen mindig hazudtam neked, mindig… csak a hatalmam érdekelt, de… szeretném jóvátenni, ha… ha még lehet… Szeretnék jó apja lenni a kislányunknak és… jó férjed lenni, ha… ha adsz még nekem egy esélyt.

Belle a férjére nézett, és valami nagyon fájt neki odabenn. Szerette Rumplestiltskint, a Sötét Urat, a fondorlatos manót, a hatalmát mindennél jobban szerető mágust. Ugyanakkor bármennyire is próbálta nem elhinni, tudta, hogy a férfi mélyen szereti őt, bármire képes lenne érte, hiszen képes lett volna meghalni azért, hogy ő biztonságban legyen. Feláldozta magát, amikor Pan átkot akart szórni Storybrooke-ra, lement az Alvilágba, hogy segítsen visszahozni Hookot, és elengedte őt, amikor Belle nem akart vele lenni. Megvédte őt, és a gyermeküket, sosem hagyta, hogy bárki ártson nekik. Ahogy a Szépség a Sötét Úrra nézett, nem a mágust látta, hanem egy megtört embert, a férjét, akinek örök hűséget és szerelmet ígért, akit feltétel nélkül szeretett, akihez hozzáment és gyermeket szült neki. Ezúttal tudta, hogy ez nem egy újabb trükk, a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy ez nem egy újabb üres ígéret. Elég volt ránéznie az előtte ülő férfira ahhoz, hogy tudja, ez most a valóság, Rumplestiltskin nem hazudik, tényleg velük akar lenni. És Belle életében először rájött, hogy valahol ő is hibás. Meg akarta változtatni a mágust, ám amikor megváltozott, akkor is elhagyta. Eszébe jutott, amit Rumplestiltskin mondott neki; nem azért szeretett bele, mert meglátta az embert a szörnyetegben, hanem azért, mert a Sötét Úr egyszerre volt az ember és a Szörnyeteg. És Belle-t villámcsapásként érte a felismerés, hogy valóban így van. Azért szeretett bele Rumplestiltskinbe, mert önmaga volt, nem alakoskodott, nem mutatta magát másnak, mint amilyen, csak a Szépségnek túl sokáig tartott, mire erre rájött. Majdnem túl későn jött rá, de még volt esélyük, még élhettek boldogan, még helyrehozhatták, ami elromlott. Együtt. Közös erővel.  
– Rumple – szólalt meg Belle, és kinyúlva finoman megfogta a férje kezét. Gold döbbenten nézett bele azokba a gyönyörű, fájdalommal és szerelemmel teli kék szemekbe. – Bocsáss meg nekem! Én is követtem el hibákat, pedig csak el kellett volna fogadnom, hogy te így vagy önmagad és sosem fogsz megváltozni. Nem akarlak elveszíteni. Szeretlek!  
– Ó, Belle… - suttogta halkan Gold, és megfogva Belle kezét, ajkához emelte és apró csókot nyomott azokra a vékony ujjakra. – Szerelmem… Ígérem, mindent helyrehozunk, és boldogok leszünk. Te, én és a kis Minerva.  
– Minerva? – kérdezte a Szépség, felvonva egyik szemöldökét, de a szája azért mosolyra kunkorodott. – Mikor választottál neki nevet?  
– Abban a pillanatban, amikor megszületett, szerelmem – nyújtotta oda a rózsát Gold. – Nem tetszik?  
– De igen – biccentett Belle. – Meg akarod fogni?  
A Sötét Úr bólintott, majd óvatosan, hogy fel ne ébressze a pici Minervát, karjaiba vette. Pontosan olyan érzés volt, mint amikor Baelfire-t vette először kézbe, a kislány mocorgott egy kicsit, de nem riadt fel, békésen aludt. Gold pedig nagyon boldog volt, és megfogadta, hogy ezúttal nem hagyja cserben azokat, akik a világot jelentik számára. Hiszen kapott egy újabb esélyt az élettől, és nem akarta, hogy kárba menjen.

 

Vége


End file.
